A Very Scary Christmas
by DragonRose888
Summary: Spin Off of AnimeDutchess's 'A Pokemon Christmas in July'. Sora drags Riku to meet Santa Claus and finds out just what list they're both on...M for Sexual References. Slash. Mention of Pokemon Characters.


**Author's Note: Inspired by AnimeDutchess! Here you all are, an update from me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A Very Scary Christmas**

A Wonnykins Production

"You'll like him, Riku! I promise! He's not creepy."

"Sora, maybe you shouldn't be pulling on the boy like that; his nails are starting to bend backward..."

"Phooey. Riku, stop being a baby."

Apart from the foot prints in the snow, slightly bloody finger trails led to a small group of people standing outside a lit up home in Christmas Town. Skellington Jack had watched rather helplessly as his friend Sora had literally dragged a taller, older boy all the way from Halloween Town to this very spot.

Riku, naturally, looked in bad humor.

"So! Now that you've successfully torn off my FINGERNAILS," The silver-haired boy growled, wrapping his bloody fingers in his vampire-cape, "We can go back to Halloween Town, right?"

"Wrong!" His brunette companion grinned happily. "I told you that we were going to visit Santa, and so we are!" He whirled around, knocking on the door.

Jack frowned as the boy continued to knock, receiving no answer. "Perhaps he's not home...Shall I look for him?" The Pumpkin King questioned, seeing Sora pout in disappointment.

"...Yeah...I suppose so..."

Smiling, the tall skeleton man began to walk away. "Stay there; I'll have him back here before you know it. Come, Zero!" The ghost dog yipped happily and floated off behind his master faithfully.

"Welp...So much for-Hey! Sora! What are you doing?!" Riku had turned his head to find his friend pushing open the door to what was supposedly the house of Santa, and freaked out. "You're not using that Keyblade for good..."

The smaller boy pouted again, looking at his friend with puppy-dog eyes. "What do you mean? This IS good. Well...sorta." When Riku continued to stare at him accusingly, he heaved a sigh and pulled the older boy into the house, shutting the door and locking it. "Oh, come on, you big Sour-Puss. It's not a big deal. We're not going to _rob _him."

"Then what ARE we going to do?" The silverette asked, curiously, staring around at the Christmas-y atmosphere.

His smaller 'friend-with-benefits' didn't reply. He bounced into another room, seeming carefree despite the fact that he had broken into the house of what was supposed to be a powerful man of myth. Groaning low in his throat, Riku had no choice but to follow him. He couldn't help himself as he gazed on the walls, seeing photographs of what _did _look an awful lot like Santa Claus with a beaming Jack Skellington; he even began to doubt his doubts about St. Nick while seeing several other photographs of the man and his reindeer posing.

"...Sora...are you _sure _we should be sneaking around like this? I mean, you're all about being good now, so do you think it's wise to be sneaking around THIS house of all places?" The green-eyed boy questioned, fingering the red cross on his ruffled shirt. Sora didn't turn to look at him, but pushed open another door with ease.

"Don't worry, Riku," He whispered, smiling deviously, "We're fine. I promise."

"Yeah, well, lately, your promises haven't been getting me anywhere..."

"-Besides bed?"

"...That's beside the point." Sora laughed as Riku's face became a flaming red color, and he turned his blue-eyes back onto the contents of the room before him. "Oooo...I didn't see THIS room before..." The boy slipped inside, and Riku shut the door behind them as he, too, entered the room.

"...What's in here, though?" He muttered, looking boredly at stacks of papers. He grabbed a sheet from a near-by pile and let his eyes rake over it. Slowly, those eyes widened. "...This is part of a-"

"Naughty/Nice list! Wow! I wondered where he kept all of this!" Sora cackled eagerly. "Let's see if we can find our names, Riku!"

"No, Sora. You can drag me here against my will, and make me tag along while you break into Santa's house, but you are NOT going to make me riffle through his lists! We're screwed for LIFE if we're caught!" To emphasize his point, Riku crossed his arms, glaring at Sora's pouting face.

"...Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"...Sex?"

"...Where do we start?"

Grinning at the fact that he'd won out, Sora let his eyes wander to the piles upon piles of paper around him. "...You'd think he'd have a computer base for all this by now..." He mumbled, before spotting something glowing under a bunch of sheets. "You mind checking under those?"

Dazed, thinking about the night ahead, Riku almost didn't comprehend Sora at all. "...Huh?...Oh! Sure, right..." He made his way over to the glow, and shifted away sheets to find...

"Hah! A computer! Finally!" Sora pushed Riku out of the way, sitting down on the floor to gaze at the machine fondly. "Let's see...It says we can run a search for names...So let's try..." He took a finger and slowly typed 'S-O-R-A' into the computer, and hit enter.

The machine flashed a 'loading' box, and then a window popped up. "Hey, I've got two listings!"

"What?" Riku frowned, leaning over the boy's shoulder. "How's THAT possible? How are you naughty and nice...wait, no, don't answer that, you little pervert."

Sora giggled and smiled up at the other boy innocently. "Like you have room to talk...Lemme see..." He scanned the box. "Says here that I'm under 'Nice' and..." His smile faded. "...Ew..."

"What? What's 'ew'?" Riku whined, trying to see over Sora, "What's the matter?"

"...Look." The boy turned the screen. Riku squinted to read the fine text.

"One result under List: Naughty...But _**Nice**_." He reeled back, "What the hell kind of sickness is THIS?!"

"I don't know, but it's gross..." There was a pause.

"Let's see who else is on it." Riku murmured.

Sora nodded, clicking. "Right." Again, the loading box appeared, and then a large list came forth.

"Oh GOD! Look at all the names!"

Riku grimaced. "Get a load of the description: _'For those that I see when they're __**sleeping**__, or other enticing things.' _Um...Sora...did you happen to know that Santa was a pervert?"

Said boy groaned, lowering his head. "I had no idea...my childhood is RUINED."

"...It was ruined when you lost your virginity to me, Sora."

"Shut up."

Riku shrugged, eyes scanning the strange list boredly. "...Welp, I'm on it...and...HAH! SO IS ROXAS!" He burst into peals of laughter, "Right under AXEL! I KNEW IT!"

"Fuck you." Sora growled, in a voice that wasn't his. "I'll have you know it wasn't this kinky relationship you and Brainless Boy, here, have." Roxas continued, before Sora shoved him back into the emo, angsty corner of his mind.

"Sorry about that." The brunette apologized, cheerfully. "Lemme see...It says that most of the Organization is on here...and Demyx is in BOLD...I knew he was their whore."

"That was obvious." Riku muttered.

Sora snickered. "Cloud, Leon, Hayner, Seifer, Ansem..._ew_. Do NOT want...Oh, here are some weird names! Ash Ketchem...Ketchup? Catch'em..." He snickered, "Poor kid...Gary Oak."

"Tree boy?"

"Seems like it. They're both circled together, and there's a little baby bottle next to them...Huh. Wonder what that means..." Sora shrugged. "Oh well. I'm sure it's something weird."

Riku scowled. "What ISN'T weird about any of this?"

"Point taken." The brunette replied, nodding.

They both jumped upon hearing the front door open somewhere far beyond the Naughty/Nice List room, and both froze.

"Uh-oh..." Came the simultaneous whisper.

"...Don't know where they could have run off to, Sandy, I'm so sorry for pulling you away..."

"Ah, Jack," Came a jolly voice, "It's no trouble at all. In fact, I'm sure I know where they are..."

Panicking, the two boys jumped out the nearest window and bolted back to Halloween Town.

They haven't visited Christmas Town since.

**Owarii**

**Author's Note: Was written as a continuation to AnimeDutchess's 'A Pokemon Christmas in July!'. She mentioned Riku, Sora, Roxas and Axel in it, so I decided to fill in where THEY might have found the list. Review? Maybe?**


End file.
